1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a storage device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device in which pixels each provided with a photosensor are arranged in a matrix, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is known. CMOS image sensors are provided in many portable devices such as digital cameras or cellular phones as imaging elements.
Silicon is widely known as a semiconductor material applicable to a transistor generally included in a CMOS image sensor or the like. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and having extremely low off-state current is used in part of a pixel circuit and a transistor including a silicon semiconductor with which a CMOS circuit can be formed is used in a peripheral circuit, so that an imaging device with high speed operation and low power consumption can be manufactured.